


Crack fanfic boiws

by NovaAri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack smutish, Multi, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaAri/pseuds/NovaAri
Summary: My friends and I were high when we made this, please forgive us if you are confused, cause honestly, I am too





	Crack fanfic boiws

This is what happens when two awkward asexuals and a pan come together...to make this masterpiece

 

Childrem wer scraming, people were diying, the tsunami has struck. A battry yelled out “AAAA” skiping the, a, aa, aaa, aaaaaaaxaa, and going to the extreme aaaa. Liver was high, on weed and c r u n k, blitchy despair plant was high becuase of fucking high blood glucose. Air was casually floating higer and heir. Mikan came onto the sand crushing a sea colony of mr. krambs. Nana cired the ocen, moaning the loss of her decissed mikan, mkian had an organizim in pain, she sproted legs and waddled away, nanannaanami became despaircito 2 (Air:this is so sad, alexa play despaircito) she floated onto shore and people ran. Someone throw a beach umvellas at them. Mikan swalloed a seagul hwhole. Nanami became one with the sand, “I AM THE SAND GUARDIAN, GUARDIAN OF THE SAND” a random person shouted “PICOSO QUIVVERS BEFORE IT” “FUCK OFF” angie was shooithi because she was picoso. Mikan suddneyl became despair and had a organizm over junko, nanami was mad. Mikan was hers, that’s why she attack the lonly island of jabarwalk islands. The nanami and tsumiki of the jaberwalk island admired the beutiy of the tsunanmi. Komaeda and hinata who were crunking got killed, one of the krambs that survived the attack started to crunk, his name was mckinley. Was. the watermi Nanami questions pi,she wants pie if you can't tell, she always wants fucking pie (and to die), she succis at math. She force feed mikan pie. Mikan deepthroats the pie, mikan suddenly grows a dic and chiaki suddenly grows into a plant.(mme) mikan tries to fuck nanami but nanami does the asexual production. Mikan becoumes maddd and she tries to vore nanami which nanami concents and gives her a leaf, she muchies happli on the elfy, meanwhile kayaygay was trying to woo the entire girl cast of v3, she used the tenk to kill the unwanted monokuma, who respond liek mincreft, kaydyaayydy exhaled with out inhale and chocked to death, miu was sad, maki was sad, the girls were sad, but the kaito was not sad cause no he can get punched by maki everyday, succi saw ouma and said “owoma you smecy baich cum to mei roum and gime me your jucci ass” kokichi followed seeing as he had no bone hurting juice left, kibot had no dec, and amami was too ded to bang. Succi lok the dor and put ouwwma on the bed, the first thing he did was removey that tusmugi-made hoodie, he corressed the owoma, kokatchi got bonear, succi relvieveld that he was mestermind and that he wonldn’t allow koachi to die, and kochai was hapi caus he didn’t get the squishy (vocingharmonyisbest) succi preoceds to fuck the kohichki, mback to the tsunami, the waves ahave engofled the first island and reviled the location of alanitc. Watermi nanami traveld to spacw and kiaoto was saed. Nana got hurt by attack helicpoters and mikan pactched up her life problems via windex (who know this referance?), doctor’s procripton, she was also prescribeld one fucc a day, and nanami was now a neko. Mikan pettered her til the ananananananami was alsep, while nanami was being necko, succi also turned into a necko, owowowomua gave succi the succci, and he purred liek best boi, mikan found out she was gay she screams “BBITCH I’M GAY! NUYU, NO I, NO I” she vocally debated with her other self who wanted to kermit suicied.nananaanananmi woke the fuck up, and trotted to mikan and licked her face and said”you taste like a bitchy coten candy “ mikan got turrned on and they livered hapily ever affter as the gays, but kokichi was the gaysetest. Nagito slgihylu less gay. OwOma and succi did the fucci, and succhara used hand cuffes that he stole from hoshi and hand cuoofed owowowwma to his bed. He got out a whip and screamed “AAAAAA READY FOR SOME FUCCC YOU FUCKING SEXY ASS LIER” the smecy detecive turned th eroom into the love hotel and they ufck. Owowma had mixed feeling for life, he wanted to live but he also wanted to saihara. Saihara kissed kokichi passionately and it ended up be in a heated makeout the last thing he did was slap dat ass. And then for some reason the crack fic ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this beautiful masterpiece


End file.
